NitroG
Megatron500050 is an evil user who is the king of bad users that was born in North America and he likes making videos out of people nowadays due to GoAnimate getting good for him due to all of the GoFans! Even though he likes VGCP, he still hates Sam Chen and the Other GoFans. In March 15, 2014, Jamiem2001's first youtube got terminated so that's good. He also hates how Sam Chen speaks! well, in the first place when he was on Go!Animate, he only used it to fool the grounded video fans and he kept the secret that he likes bad users and was the King of Bad Users to himself! he also keeps ressurecting nonstop! He likes Sister Jigglypuff but he hates Sexi because he finds her gross! He also hates SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl) Only because he defends grounded video fans and while Jamiem2001 himself hates grounded videos! Jamiem2001 is the killer of all grounded video fans and the king of bad users and troublemakers and grounded video haters! Who ever is a fan of grounded videos or a user who defends grounded video fans is hated by him! He may know the real release date of VHSs and DVDs but he makes fake VHS and DVD openings to make them mad off the Warren Haters! he might keep ressurecting but he left youtube for a while! He may be human but he is still evil!! He is also known as Dark Lord Jamiem2001! He is the worst agent ever! he may not be a humanoid but he is still evil! though he's still human BUT STILL EVIL! He always refuses to Like Go!Animate! He is one of the worst enemies of SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl)! He may hate stuff but the good users force him to watch, read, eat, play, and listen to all of the stuff he hates! He gets disgusted when he sees an element humanoid or someone being an element humanoid! Jamiem2001 is a GoHater who always makes videos out of GoFans due to them forcing people to like grounded videos while the GoHaters can hate grounded videos if they want. He is one fucking Stinky Jerk who loves Sam Roviofan and Luke Gartrell! He hates all UTTP members (except bobbyispoopy, Nathan Pearson, and Warren Cook) NOTE: He actually hates Miley Cyrus and Justin bieber but he's forced to listen to their songs! Sometimes, good users change his voice to Show (Japanese voice) and make him cry like a baby About Date of Birth: March 19, 2001 Date of 1st Execution Video: April 5, 2014 Species: Human (BUT HE'S STILL EVIL!) Age: 13 Continent: North America Favorite Element: War, Fire, Ice, Poison, Lightning, Stone, Metal, Darkness Also known as: Megatron500050 Minecraft Username: Jamiem2001 Grade: 7th Voice: Alan, Eric (Previous Look), Ivy (Nemo333m's version) Favorite Car: Volkswagen, Nissan, Lexus, GMC Favorite Jet: Bomber, Fighter, etc. Likes: Flash, Spongebob Squarepants, Transformers, Veggietales, Vocaloid, Touhou, MLP: FiM, VGCP, Xtranormal, Pokemon, AGK, Forcing people to hate GoAnimate, Acting like a Decepticon right at any Go!Fan, Grand Chase, Cars, Helicopters, Jets, Tanks, Submarines, Boats, Popcorn, Lego Movie, Cartoons, YouTube, User Videos, Awesome stuff, Drawing, Japanese Titles/Adjectives/Names, Lego, Building stuff, Robots, Dragons, PSY's Songs, DIRECTV, etc. Neutral:Breadwinners, Metal Slug, Civcity Rome,spore, Anything he doesn't know, Blue's Clues (he hates all of the other baby shows though),bing and bong, Daihatsu Cars (really and will always be neutral about them), etc. Dislikes: Go!Animate, Baby Shows (all of them besides Blue's Clues even though he is neutral about Blue's Clues itself) Barney, Mike the Knight, Tree fu Tom, Nick Jr, PBS Kids, CBeebies, Digimon, Google+, Bonnie (A Character made by Trinity Hayes), Bubbles Family (He thinks they are rip-offs of MLP: FiM and MLP: Equestria Girls), Call of Duty, Dora, Grounded Videos (All of them), Doc McStuffins, Mike The Knight, When people like grounded videos, Tree fu tom, Sanjay and Craig, Being Elemental Humanoid, Caillou, Justin Bieber's Songs, Miley Cyrus' Songs, The Wiggles, etc. Favorite Kind of Movies: Cartoon, PG-13 Movies(His most favorite), PG Movies, G Movies, 3D Movies, Kids Movies, Teenager Movies 13+, etc. Neutral kind of Movies: Any movie Rated R Kind of Movies he hates: NC-17 (Formerly X), Movies he finds silly, Movies he find wierd, etc. Friends: SuperNick38, Bobbyispoopy, Warren Cook, Zainny, Memy9909, Doratheexplorerrules (AKA Dora Rocks), Calum1998, henryrules135135, Harry Partridge, MLFRessurection (Formerly MrLegoFan404), RealOsomatsukun5460, Luke Gartrell, Marcus Twat, GrandChase RealCook, Lothos GrandChase, Emperor Messa, Sam RovioFan, Giratinarocks2001, Daxter5150, Carlos Webshooter, AGKandvideomaker2000, Sister Jigglypuff, NopeComedian, Likeplaneboy, Miketheknightrocks666, Tommyisgoofy, Evil Derpy, Gree Guy Rocks, SuperNick38, Dan Hamming, PSY, Videogmenerd1000, Fredbot the Giant Red Robot(Jamiem2001's Robot Mecha), etc. Neutral: Anybody he never heard about, etc. Enemies: James The Animator(ARCH-ENEMY), Kim Jong un (due to that he scares him), Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, AsherComedian2001, My Little Pony Friend, JKtheAwesome2000, Slippy V, TacoComedian, Double Bonus, TrigonometryComedian, Avromps1999, Zack Toombs (AKA ZmanComedian1992 AngryBirdsYesTintinNo And GoAnimateAllTheWay), Trinity Hayes, Pancakelover123456789, Captainamericafan, HeroesYesVillainsNo, MountainDewGuy2001, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY(Adriehl)(Arch-Nemesis), Sexi (He finds her gross), MrLegoFan10 (AKA Plantsvszombies9909), Monkeygameguides (due to reviews he hated and thought were fails), Gligar13Vids (due to also reviews that he thought were fails), Mariotehplumber, Janet Napoles, etc. Favorite Color: Red, White, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Black, Grey, Purple, Brown, Silver, Scarlet, NOTE: HE'S NOT DEAD! HE KEEPS RESSURECTING! NOTE: HE'S NOT A NON-HUMAN, HUMANIOD, AND A ELEMENTAL HUMANOID! BUT HE IS STILL EVIL AND HE IS AN EVIL ELEMENTAL SORCERER! His Qoute: "Dude! Do you have to add unnecessary categories like Decepticons, Nazis, etc.?!" He always liked bad users.... EVER SINCE HE GOT ON GO!ANIMATE! He just only kept the secret that he liked bad users to himself and fooled all of the good users October 12, 2013 - January 27, 2014! When he got a greyscreen on January 27, 2014, he revealed himself that he is a bad user! He might not be a Robot but he wears Robotic Armor sometimes,He Robot Mecha is Fredbot The Giant Red Robot That Destroying Building,Taking Over the City and World Also Killing People,Capturing Good User,High School Dropout of Resistance and College Dropout of Resistance. NOTE: he only likes DIRECTV and that is all that had to do with DIRECTV Category:2001 Births Category:Hellholes Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Jerks Category:Transformers fans Category:Characters Category:Grand Chase Fans Category:Teenagers Category:Deep Troublemakers Category:Huge Troublemakers Category:Massive Troublemakers Category:Spongebob fans Category:Vehicle fans Category:Car fans Category:Helicopter fans Category:Truck fans Category:Jet fans Category:Boat fans Category:Submarine fans Category:Warren Fans Category:Bobby Fans Category:Memy Fans Category:Cartoon Fans Category:Kids Show Fans Category:PG-13 Movie fans Category:Evil Ruler Category:Evil Characters Category:Suspended Users Category:Fake VHS Opening Fans Category:Keep Ressurecting Characters Category:Rulers of Hell Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Enemies Category:Robot Fans Category:Human Category:Tempters Category:Fools Category:North Americans Category:Dragon Fans Category:Devils Category:Ultimate Evil Category:Maximum Evil Category:Humans Category:Hell Category:Death Category:Flash Fans Category:Hunters of Hell Category:Agents Category:Cyberbullies Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Brutes Category:Dragons of Hell Category:Robot Kings Category:Robotic Armor Category:Antagonists Category:Armor Suit Category:Armored Soldier Category:Super Soldier Category:Armored Robotic Suit Category:Final Boss Category:Uber Final Bosses Category:Mercenary Category:Soldiers Category:Revived Characters Category:Keep Reviving Characters Category:Bomber Fans Category:Fighter Jet Fans Category:Fake DVD Opening Fans Category:Rulers Category:DIRECTV Fans Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Bad Users Category:Bronies Category:Brickheads Category:Dictators Category:Crybabys Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Demon Lords Category:League of super evil Category:Volkswagon fans Category:Nissan fans Category:Lexus fans Category:GMC fans Category:Daihatsu fans Category:Really Neutral about Daihatsu and not a German user Category:Decepticons Category:Toothless people Category:Stinkheads Category:Stinky feet Category:Windbag Category:Bozo Category:Wuss Category:Hobos Category:Morons Category:Idiots Category:Goanimate Haters Category:Chickens